powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Almighty Magic/@comment-24312338-20190329114618/@comment-24053170-20190330203208
The phoenix isn't singular, there are variations of it in every universe. Only the truly multiversal beings are singular- Multi-Eternity, Oblivion, the Living Tribunal, and the One-Above-All. All other cosmic entites (the phoenix included) are different for every verse. The above entities are omni-dimensional, meaning there is only one of them for every possible verse and they are the same being in every verse. Read the marvel wikia, it even states the same thing. The Phoenix force is not and has not ever been an Omniversal Being. Its even mentioned in the comics too, so your not getting your facts from the comics. Your information is probably coming from something like Villains Wikia, Vs Battles or Omniversal Battleground. Just stop already. Its getting old. King Phoenix is not a user of this. its very obvious that he isn't. Doom is not beyond the Living Tribunal in power, and you know that. I don't even know why you would make such a claim when its not remotely true. I am not going to say it again about the Magic. Read the Marvel wikia, and you will see that the Phoenix Force you claim to be omniversal and Singular is not ever mentioned as being such in King Phoenix's entry, nor does it predate the Fifth Cosmos or any of the other variations of Eternity. The only entity that existed before Multi-Eternity/First Firmament is Oblivion. This was literally confirmed by the writers themselves. This is fact from word of god, the people at Marvel already confirmed it. the Phoenix Force is not omniversal, nor multiversal. any further claim on this without actually reading the Marvel wikia or from the writers at marvel will be ignored. he isn't a user, he won't be a user. and any future claims as such are just fanwanking without no credible source of information to back it up. Doom is not a multiversal threat, no matter you try to state it. When he manages to defeat The Living Tribunal, Oblivion or the TOAA in combat, then you will have me convinced. The Phoenix Force can only effect a single universe, not a multiverse and certainly not the true hierachy of cosmic entites above it. If the phoenix was as all-powerful as you claim, then how come Galactus was able to almost permamently end its exist for all time? Eternity had to step in to prevent Galactus from destroying the Phoenix Force at one point in Marvels history. All of the multiversal level threats and powers in marvel come from the Mainstream Universe. Unless you can show me that King Phoenix was able to effect any other verse, reality or timeline other then its own, then there is no more argument or debate. A user of Almighty Magic would be able to easily effect the entire multiverse and beyond. Doom is not a multiversal threat, and neither is King Phoenix. Also its already been confirmed that King Phoenix lost all the power you claim made him invincible when he entered the Odinsleep. This argument is over, I have already proven you are wrong and you have given me no real evidence other then pure fanwanking with no credible source to back it up. I have actually read the marvel wikia, and checked other individual sources relating to marvel and everything you claim has already been proven false and inaccurate. Yes Doom and King Phoenix are powerful (that much I will admit), but anything else you say is not true and clearly made up facts. Also it never even once says in any article that this version of Doom is greater then the Living Tribunal, that much is obviously a lie.